1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal electronic devices, and it particularly relates to data security of user-data storage mediums of personal electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, personal electronic devices are more and more convenient and have an increasing capacity of their user-data storage mediums (such as a hard disc of a personal computer or a flash memory generally used in a personal electronic device.) Personal electronic devices are frequently used and deeply relied on today. Thus, the security of user-data storage medium in which the user stores data is more and more important.
Data theft prevention is an especially important issue in cases involving a personal electronic device getting lost or stolen.